


A Valentine's Surprise

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [6]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: A companion ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyValentine's Holiday Ficlet





	A Valentine's Surprise

_*…..I kissed a boy and I liked it. Got all the honeys in the club excited…..*_

David gave his mother a sheepish look as he fished his iPhone out of his pocket. “Hey, baby. Happy Valentine’s day!” He put his finger to his lip, shushing Addison before she could make any noise.

“Hey. That’s why I was calling. I wanted to tell you the same.”

“Aw, thanks, hon. It sucks that I can’t make it home. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Are you sure? I feel really bad.”

“Don’t. It’s not that big of a deal. We can celebrate when ever you do get home.”

“You’re the best, babe.”

“Oh please.”

David laughed. He could almost hear Archie rolling his eyes at him. “What’s kiddo up to?”

“She’s not here right now. Beth picked her up a little while ago. They had something at church and she wanted to take her.”

“Oh.” He smiled and stuck his tongue out at his mom who was shaking her head in disapproval. “Crap. Baby, I have to go. I’ll call you later. Ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you then. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Beth glared at him. “I can’t believe you just sat there and lied to him like that.”

“Oh, Mom. Be a sport. It’s not like I was lying about something that would hurt him.” He shrugged when she opened her mouth to speak again. “Besides, you totally helped!”

Closing her mouth, Beth looked at Addison. It was true. She’d picked Addison up at David’s request. There really wasn’t anything special going on at church. Just the normal things.

“Uh huh. See, Mother. You’re just as guilty.”

“You…”

“Yes?”

“Never mind. You just have fun tonight and don’t worry about Addie. She and I are going to have a lot of fun at church. Aren’t we sweetie?”

“Yep!” The little girl chimed in as she ran out of the room chasing Beth’s cat.

*****

When the doorbell rang, Archie dropped his pen on the table atop the notebook that he’d been writing in. He had figured that he could make good use of his time alone, so he was working on a song that he’d abandoned months before. He rarely had time to do this kind of thing anymore outside of writing sessions. He didn’t think twice about opening the door. Whoever it was had to have the code to the gate at the end of their drive way, so he swung the door open and came face to face with a giant bouquet of flowers. “Uh…” Then his eyes grew wide when the bouquet shifted to the side to reveal the person holding them. “Cook!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Honey.”

“Oh my gosh! How did? I thought you were?”

David shrugged as he walked into the house and Archie took the flowers from him. “I couldn’t miss spending this day with you.”

After a moment of looking at the flowers in his hands, Archie laid them on the table by the door and then threw his arms around his boyfriend. “Thank you, baby. Having you here is the best Valentine’s gift I could have got.”

“You’re welcome,” David replied with a smile, slipping his arms around Archie’s waist.

When their lips finally met, it was needy and desperate. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks so it was inevitable that their bodies would react they did once they were that close to one another again. Archie groaned and David’s hands slid lower, lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around him too. “Gosh, I’ve missed you,” Archie breathed between kisses. “Need you.”

That was pretty much the only encouragement David needed. He held firmly to Archie’s bottom as he carried him to their bedroom. Gently he laid him down on their bed, hovering over top of him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, looking into Archie’s eyes as he ran his hands delicately over his face that was beginning to turn a slight shade of pink. “So beautiful.”

Archie whimpered softly as David took his mouth in another slow, passionate kiss. He closed his eyes letting the feeling of David’s tongue exploring his mouth consume him. He slid his hands down the older man’s back, searching for the hem of this t-shirt. Once he had it in his grasp, he pulled it up, letting his fingers graze over heated skin.

David shifted slightly, letting more of his weight settle on top of Archie and rubbing their jean covered groins together.

“Ahh!” Archie gasped, turning his head to the side while David’s mouth worked its way over his jaw. Keeping his hands beneath his lover’s shirt, he moved them around to find already aroused nipples.

David rose up for a moment to remove his shirt. He tossed it to the side before reaching for the bottom of Archie’s as well. He grinned approvingly when Archie rose up off the mattress enough for him to remove the shirt. However, as he went to reclaim his position, Archie rolled them both over so that he was the one hovering over David.

He ran his fingers lightly over David’s ink-blotched torso, admiring the pale skin embellished by a fine layer of light brown hair. “Mm,” he moaned lowly as he leaned over to suck one hardened nipple into his mouth.

David’s teeth caught on to his bottom lip and gnawed gently at it while his hands threaded lazily though Archie’s dark hair.

Further and further down, Archie’s mouth worked, leaving tiny red marks in it’s wake until the waist band of David’s jeans formed a barrier between his lips and his lover’s skin. Looking up, Archie began to undo the button and slowly pull the zipper down.

A moment later, he had managed to get the older man naked and was kissing his way back up his body when David flipped them back over and went for Archie’s pants, fumbling desperately with the button. Archie threw his arms above his head and laughed at David’s frustration as he cursed the clasp on Archie’s jeans. He giggled even more when David crawled back over his naked body.

“What the fuck kind of hook was that?”

“Mmm.” Archie pushed David gently, rolling him back over once more so he could settle himself astride one of David’s thighs. “The kind I’m never wearing again?”

David smiled up at his lover as his hands wandered over his tanned body. “Sounds good to me.” He then pulled him down for another kiss.

Over the next thirty minutes the two lovers engaged in slow foreplay until neither of them could take anymore. Then David positioned himself on his knees between Archie’s uplifted legs and pressed the tip of his erection against his willing entrance.

Archie balled the sheets beneath him in his fists as David slid slowly into him, stretching him to accommodate the thickness of his full length. “Ooh…Cook.”

David’s eyes had drifted shut as Archie’s perpetually tight warmth enveloped him. “Archie,” he sighed, loving the way he felt when he was buried completely inside of his young lover. It felt like heaven. It felt like home. “Feel good, baby?”

“Oh yes…” Archie reached up, needing to touch David. His hands landed on broad shoulders and immediately moved to David’s neck. “C’mere.”

David leaned forward as Archie’s arms wound around his neck. They kissed softly as David began rocking his hips slightly, moving just enough to cause friction within Archie’s walls.

As Archie gasped for breath between kisses, he wrapped his legs around his lover, holding him closely. He lived for times like this when they made love. Slow and passionate as if there were no one else in the world except them.

“I love you,” David breathed against his ear after dragging his lips over his jaw.

“Oh gosh, Cookie,” his breath hitched and tears sprang to his eyes, the weight of his emotions as well as the heat of moment getting the best of him. “I love you too.”

David’s whole body shuddered as he too felt the importance of their moment. “Fuck, baby. I…” he gasped. “I have to…”

“Ok,” Archie let go of him. “Go ahead. I need it too.”

Rising up, David pushed Archie’s legs up and began moving in and out of him, increasing his pace with each thrust of his hips. “Oh, shit, yes…”

“Ugh!” Archie cried out, feeling a warmth pooling in his stomach as David moved within him. He reached down and grabbed his own throbbing erection. “Don’t stop, Cook. Please…oh gosh…”

David opened his eyes and looked down at Archie who had his head thrown back against the bed, breathing hard as his hand jerked fiercely at his own cock. “Here, baby.” He reached down letting his hand join Archie’s, jerking quickly.

Archie whimpered and cried out again, “Cookie! Oh….Please…I need…”

“Come on, Archie. Just let go.”

Letting out an animalistic growl, his body started to convulse and hot spurts of cum began spilling over both their hands and his chest.

“Yeah…” David whispered, still pumping in and out of him. “That’s it, baby. Mmm, so hot…” 

Archie’s body relaxed as David’s thrusts slowed, and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend starring down at him with a need shining in his eyes. “Cook…”

David leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “My turn,” he whispered.

Archie reached back grabbed onto the steel rails on the headboard as David pushed his legs even further back, lifting his hips a little higher before he began thrusting back into him. Eventually his thrusts became harder and faster and Archie’s knuckles turned white from gripping the rails too tightly. “Cook!” He cried out, loving every second of it.

David felt his body giving in as he pounded into Archie. “So good, baby. I’m so close,” he panted as sweat began trickle over his face and down his back. “Archie, you feel incredible.”

Within seconds, David was howling with his own release, spilling his hot seed into the condom while buried to the hilt inside of Archie. 

Archie gasped and his eyes flew open, feeling his own cock spurting more cum as David’s twitched and jerked inside of him. “Oh. My. God,” he said as David collapsed on top of him, giggling hysterically.

“Jesus, baby. I…that was fucking awesome.”

“Uh huh…” Archie agreed. “That’s never happened before.”

“Mm,” David groaned against his shoulder. “Just shows how amazing it was.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t move…” David said lazily.

Archie chuckled. “Neither can I.”

*****

A while later, after they’d cleaned up, they lay on the bed, just talking and holding each other. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Archie said.

“Me too,” David replied as he pulled Archie a bit closer to him. “I missed you so much.”

Archie laid his head down on David’s chest, sighing heavily. “Can we just stay like this forever?”

David smiled. “I wish.”

“Oh!” Archie sat up quickly, surprising David with his abrupt move.

“What?”

“I forgot. I have something for you,” Archie said as he slid out of bed.

David sat up against the headboard and watched his boyfriend walked naked across their bedroom. “Baby, you didn’t have too…”

“I wanted to,” Archie interrupted as he pulled something from the top drawer of his dresser. He handed a disk to David as he climbed back under the covers with him. He grinned when David eyed him suspiciously. “I wrote you a song.”

“Awe, honey…” David gushed. “That was so sweet. I can’t wait to hear it.”

“Well,” Archie said as a blush crept into his cheeks. “It will have to wait.”

“Oh?”

“Mm hmm.” Archie took the disk back and tossed it to the side before wrapping his arms around David and kissing him deeply.

“Oh…” David sighed when Archie pulled away.

Archie giggled lightly as he climbed into David’s lap.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
